Worst Ten Minutes Of My Life
by NeonShoeStrings
Summary: In which Laura and Ross play a little joke on their dear fans and shippers. Based on the whole Laura-Ross-twittermixup-thing.


The Worst Ten Minutes Of My Life:

"That was... awful, just completely horrible. I-I-I can't believe I did that."

"Oh, come on, Laura," Ross pats her on the back and offers a playful smirk, "you know you had fun."

Laura gives a guilty glance back to her computer. The tumblr feed is full of angry posts about how Laura had temporarily un-followed Ross on twitter for a mere ten minutes, and the possible reasons as to why that occurred.

She felt bad.

Some of these people were getting really bent out of shape over it.

She was the cause of all their heartbreak and all because Ross had convinced her it would be fun to mess around with their fans.

Of all the crazy things her good friend/co-star, Ross Lynch, had gotten her to do, this had to be the most devious.

All this fuss over something completely ridiculous. Just because she temporarily removed him from her following list.

This starts a revelation in her mind, though.

How did they know she had done this?

Did they twitter stalk her every five minutes?

She sighs and shuts her laptop closed, pushing thoughts of her crazy-yet, totally dedicated and amazingly loyal- fans out of her mind.

She takes a seat on the couch in her dressing room by Ross and happens to notice the sly grin on his face.

"Ross?" She asks cautiously and he looks up from his phone screen with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Yes, Laura?"

"What are you doing?" She scoots closer to try and peer over his shoulder at his phone.

"Nothing," he turns around so that he's resting on the arm of the couch and facing her, "just contemplating wether or not I should un-follow you and not add you back until morning."

Laura's eyes grow wide in horror as she yells, "Ross! No!"

He's about to make a smart-ass remark until the brunette tackles him in an attempt to steal his phone, because she doesn't think the Austin&Ally fans will be able to

handle that.

The unsuspecting blond is knocked to the ground and Laura looses her balance and fall on top of him with a solid thud.

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath as her knee lands right into his stomach. "Thanks a lot, Marano, it's not like I needed that or anything."

She shifts her knee so that's its no longer jabbing him in the abdomen, but makes no attempt to get up. Instead, she's determined to steal his phone.

"Ross, you can't do this, those are people's feeling your messing with!" Laura grunts in effort as she continues to wrestle him for the iPhone. For a "weak individual" (as she once categorized herself) she sure did put up a fight.

"You want to talk about feelings? How do you think I feel about all the 'Raura' shit we have to deal with on a daily basis?"

Laura immediately stops and avoids his gaze as she awkwardly stares down at his R5 guitar pick necklace instead.

"I thought we weren't gonna bring that up again..." She mumbles, still uncomfortable with that particular topic.

He lays his head back in exhaustion. "I'm sorry, but it's basically the same thing. Thought I'd just give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Ross, they're still our fans, they aren't just usernames and profile pictures, okay? They're real people," Laura says, ready to give a good lecture about treating people as you'd want them to treat you.

Ross opens his mouth to reply, but their conversation is cut short by their other two co-star who saunter into the dressing room at the exact same time.

"And just what exactly is going on here?" Raini observes with a smirk on her face.

Ross and Laura instantly realize their position and jump apart before awkwardly trying to explain the situation, and failing miserably.

"You see, uh, I was just, uh.."

"Ross was being stupid.. and I,"

Ross and Laura both speak at the same time, but Calum interrupts them both.

"I can't believe it," the sass-master says and takes a sip of his coffee (typical Calum), "I mean I expected this from Ross,"-he gestures to the blond who gives a look like, 'Really, Calum?'- "but I expected better of you Ms. Marano. Not very "Disney" of you, now was it?"

Laura rolls her eyes and walks out of the dressing room, pushing past Raini and Calum as she does so.

Calum turns his attention to the blond. "Just couldn't wait 'til ya got home could you?"

Now it's Ross's turn to roll his eyes as he has gotten use to Calum's sarcastic quips.

"You two are ridiculous," he muses and then notices his hand is very much empty. He feels his pockets. All of them. The front ones and back ones.

Nope, it's not there.

Suddenly Raini's phone chimes and she fishes it out of her jacket pocket.

The short, nineteen year old stares down at it in confusion, then glances up at Ross.

"It's from Laura, she says its for you."

Ross takes the phone out of her hands and reads the text.

New Text From: Laura

Hey, Ross!

Looking for something ;)

He doesn't even have time to question how she managed to steal his phone without him knowing (maybe she really is a wizard) before he races out of the dressing room in search of her.

"Well, played, Marano, well played."

**A/N**

**I don't really know..**

**So, basically I was on tumblr, checking out the Raura tag cause I was really bored and apparently Laura un-followed Ross for I don't how long, but eventually followed him back. Anyways, everyone was making a huge deal about it and I thought it was kinda funny and it inspired me to write this.**

**I mean seriously? Do people have nothing better to do than worry about the personal lives of others 24/7?**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. You guys may be crazy, but I'm a die-hard fangirl myself so really, I have no room to talk. **

**No harsh feelings to all those Raura shippers! In fact, I dedicate this story to all you Raura shipper out there! Keep up all the crazy fangirling you guys!**

**Oh, and if you aren't sure what happened in this fanfic, basically Ross convinced Laura to un-follow him for a little while to see how the fans would react. Sorry, I'm not sure how clear I made that.**

**Okay, um, leave a review if you liked it. I'm not really sure if its that good or not, but I was bored so yeah.**

**Kthanxbai!**


End file.
